Magnolia City (REWRITTEN)
by madaraswife
Summary: A city full of lovely people and beautiful scenery, but don't be fooled for every place has their own secrets. As the crime rates suddenly rise high in Magnolia do the Fairy Tail agents see themselves in quite a situation. As they look for the one suspect it slowly is more difficult as more people seem to be involved. (AU)
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to Magnolia City! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! **

**Updates will be every Tuesday starting March 10th, 2020! **

**I have high hopes for this story and just thinking of it, my 15/16 year old self is quaking (I'm now 20, almost 21) because I've wanted to continue this for so long! Please leave a review if you enjoy it! No need to leave one if you don't like it. I write for fun, I don't plan on becoming a writer or else so if you hate the story, just exit out of the story and move on, thanks :3 Advice is totally welcomed as long as you're nice about it! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail! All characters belong to Hiro Mashima! The plot of this story is mine, that is all.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

'I have to get away.' Her silent thought causes her to quickly dart down an alleyway hoping the darkness of the night hides her. She chances a look behind her, letting out an internal sigh when no one is there.

"We aren't giving up that easy, princess! Either way we will find you." A raspy voice shouts, sounding closer than she would like them to be.

Her steps become frantic at this point as she maneuvers behind the big green dumpster located at the corner near the back of the alley. At the sound of footsteps slowly making there way down towards the dumpster she stills completely, holding her breath to not be found.

"Come out come out wherever you are..."

She closes her eyes tightly, praying this moment will be over soon as tears prick the corner of her eyes.

"She's not here. Boss is gonna kick our asses cause your dumbass let her get away, nice job." Another soft male voice says, one she doesn't recognize.

"Oh, shut the hell up. She'll come back if she knows what's good for her. Either that or she'll run to the police..and if she does that," he lets out a snort before continuing on, "she'll be dead before any of the dumbfuck policemen can help." His companion huffs, neither denying or agreeing with him as their steps sound farther away before not being heard at all.

She lets another minute go by before letting out a deep breath, trying to stay quiet in case they decide to stick nearby. Her hands fall down to her sides as a shaky sigh escapes her, the tears finally falling from her eyes. Finally, she decides to make her way out from behind the trash.

Being careful to not make noise she peers around to make sure she's in the clear. With quiet footsteps she leaves the opposite way she heard the two men walk minutes before.

'I-I have to get help..even if it gets me killed. That man needs to be locked up..' with that last thought she slowly makes her way towards the police station. She takes cautious steps while clenching her hand tightly around three keys.

* * *

**So what do you think? :3 I will tell you, that the person in this prologue isn't Lucy. But I'm super excited for this story to get on the road uwu. I'm not sure exactly how long this story will be but it'll defnitely be up to 30 chapters or more! We'll see! Leave a review on what you think, leave your guesses on who you think this person is~ See you guys on next Tuesday! :'3**

**~madaraswife**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I said I would update on March 10th on every tuesday but I now have a full time job so I will just be writing when I can which hopefully won't be too long of a wait..but if it is I hope you can understand. **

**All characters belong to Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot!**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Other person responding on the phone"_

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

A woman let out a soft sigh as she shut the manila folder, tossing it onto her desk and running her hand through her blonde locks. Lucy Heartfilla, 5'5", age 24, her hair reaching to the middle of her back as bangs swoop across her forehead. The ringing of a telephone echoes throughout her office space, she reaches forward and wraps her hand around the handle of the phone, picking it up. She brings the phone up to her ear and leans back into her chair.

"Heartfillia, here." she says, exhaling a soft breath as she awaits an answer.

An all too familiar voice is heard on the other line, "_Oi, Lucy, there's gonna be a meeting in about ten minutes. Get Flamebrain and get your asses down here._" Gray Fullbuster, 5'9", someone she's known since highschool, age 26, dark blue short spiky hair decorates his head. She giggles softly at the nickname he used for her partner, knowing that even though he uses it as an insult, those two are like two peas in a pod.

"Gotcha, Gray. Thanks." At that she sets the telephone back down, effectively hanging up as she plants her feet onto the ground, using her legs to turn the chair sideways. Lucy grabs the folder she originally set down and pushes herself up to stand. She taps the picture frame sitting on her desk three times, smiling softly at her Mother and Father. Another sigh escapes her as the blonde walks over towards the door, shutting off the light and locking the door on her way out. She strolls across the hall and knocks on the door, her foot tapping against the tile as she waits for an answer.

The door is thrown open, a pink haired man dressed in black slacks and a matching blazer, a white v-neck t-shirt settled underneath. Natsu Dragneel, same height as Gray (although they always argue on who's the tallest by 5 centimeters.) he has pink hair that spikes up in different directions, age 25, and he's someone she met during her last years of college and became close friends with pretty quickly. She peers up at him, watching as he lets out a soft yawn, almost as if he had just taken a nap.

Her eyes narrow, "You were sleeping, weren't you?" at this question the man before her perks up and laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Aha..no! I wouldn't be sleepin' on the job!" His voice cracks at the last word as Lucy rolls her eyes, already knowing the actual answer. Her lips quirk upwards into a small smile, amused by his silly actions as she crosses her arms across her chest, raising a brow at him as if to say, 'Are you sure about that?'

Natsu clicks his tongue, his eyes darting away from hers, "If you knew the answer already then why ya askin'?" he grumbles, a pout already on his lips as he slouches forward. Lucy giggles quietly at his act, shaking her head at his antics as she reaches up and softly pats him on the back.

"Come on, Gray called and said we have a meeting in ten, we need to head downstairs." Natsu looks at her in disgust, most likely from Gray's name, but perks up and grasps onto her arm. The sheer excitement on his face causes her to grin, seeing him excited about a case is contagious.

She lets him lead her down the hallway towards the elevators, "Have any clue on what this might be about?" Lucy was curious on if he knew or not as she clutches the manila folder to her chest.

"No idea! I'm hopin' it's badass!" He exclaims, pumping a fist up in the air. The blonde walking next to him sighs out in exasperation, rolling her eyes. It was such a Natsu thing to say, he knows how serious cases can be and of course takes them seriously, but there is that part of him that lives for the action and adrenaline that comes with it.

They finally reach the elevators, Lucy steps forward and hits the button with the down arrow, it glows, and a dinging is heard as the lift makes it way towards them. The blonde stares down at the folder in her grasp, her lips form a hard line as she goes over the contents held within in her head.

'Three keys…Pisces, Libra, and Ophiuchus...' she pauses her thought process as her own gold keys flash in her mind. 'Does that mean they're after keys?' Her train of thought is interrupted by the ding from the elevator as the doors open. Lucy shakes her head and follows the pink haired man in, she notices some familiar faces and offers a smile to them.

"Hello Lucy! Are you and Natsu headed down to the meeting room too?" A short blue haired woman questioned. Levy McGarden, 4'11", Lucy's bestfriend since diapers, age 24, engaged to the man standing next to her. Gajeel Redfox, age 26, 6'0", has long black spiky hair, he almost resembles a porcupine but don't let him hear you say that.

Lucy nods, "Yep, we can all head in together!" She cheers, grinning at the other female. Gajeel clicks his tongue in annoyance, glaring at the blonde as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You two are too peppy in the mornin's." His voice is gruff, a slight rasp to it. Levy elbows Gajeel in the side, ignoring his squawk of pain, knowing he's just being overdramatic.

Lucy narrows her eyes, "Don't be such an old man, Gaj." She lightly teases, giggling when he chomps his teeth towards her, resembling a dragon. See, being Levy's best friend also means being good friends with her fiancé, which she has no problems with of course. Their light banter amuses Levy to no end as she laughs out loud, patting her man on the arm.

"Yeah Gajeel, don't be such a party pooper." She grins up at him, leaning onto her tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He blinks, his cheeks coating a soft pink as he huffs, grumbling a small 'whatever' as he is once again tamed by Levy.

Natsu snorts, "Whipped." The long-haired man snarls towards the other male but doesn't make any effort to hash it out with him since his fiancée has her arm around his. Surely, if that were not the case, he would probably fight him right here in the elevator.

The lift slows to a stop as a soft ping is heard, they've reached their destination. Everyone files out of the elevator two at a time, making an automatic right and continuing. The four of them enter through the door at the end of the hall, nodding at the occupants already within the room. They take their seats in the four empty chairs on the right side of the oval table. It seats Ten people in all, two at each end and four on each side.

Makarov Dreyar peers up from his spot near the window, "Close the door please, Gildarts." The man sat at the opposite end of him nods and leans back, giving the door a gentle push, watching as it shuts softly.

"Now, Erza, if you would begin." At this order, the said woman stands. Erza Scarlet, age 27, 5'10", and has long red hair that flows down to her lower back. She takes the remote control in her hand and presses the right arrow button located on it. Two images pop up, both the same woman, showing how she was found and what mainly killed her.

Erza clears her throat, "This woman was found on June 18th at 6:00 am in her apartment. She was toyed with it seems and from the scars imbedded in her skin, we've ruled that she was most likely kept for a long time." She pauses and clicks for the next slide, "She was strangled before brutally stabbed in the back by a rusty pipe." As she says this close up pictures appear of the bruising on her neck as well as the pipe sticking out of her back.

"Who is this woman?" Gray questions as everyone looks towards the red head, awaiting the answer. Erza clicks the button, the last slide popping up of a beautiful orange-red haired woman. Her bright red eyes shining, her gaze like that of a bonfire. She looked so happy to be alive, smiling in the photo and now for her to end up like this…Did she even get to say goodbye to her loved ones?

"Her name was Flare Corona." Lucy's eyes are wide as she continues to stare at the screen, the bright and happy face of Flare staring back at her. Flare wasn't a close friend of Lucy's, but she was someone she became acquainted with during her first year of college before she had gone off the radar. Her friends had informed the blonde that she decided to move to a different state all together and enroll into a new college. Now that she recalls…no one was even looking for Flare, there were no missing papers, worried friends or family, absolutely nothing.

Lucy shakes her head as she opens the folder, "I went to college with her, she was there the first year then went off the map. People from school had just said she moved and switched to another college." She pauses, her eyebrows furrowing, "I didn't think anything of it because people move all the time…" Her voice trails off as she flips through the papers, coming across Flare's information. Lucy's eyes narrow as she assess' the words on the sheet before her.

"Did she ever seem to be in trouble or anything of the sort?" Her brown eyes flicker towards Makarov. Flare tended to keep to herself besides, they were only acquaintances, she didn't know much but basic information that they already know.

A soft gasp is heard from Lucy, "I remember! She had this tattoo on the right side of her chest, it would peek out when she wore shirts sometimes, but I could never see the entire thing. It always struck me as odd, reminded me of something." As she mumbles this, she grasps onto one of the many pens sitting in the cup in front of her and begins to draw. Once she finishes what she can remember of the tattoo, Lucy hands the paper off to the elder man, hoping it helps in anyway.

"Th-This is…" Makarov's eyes are as wide as saucers as he observes the picture. His words aren't able to form as he sputters at the image he easily recognizes.

Erza steps forward, leaning over Makarov's shoulder to look, her lips draw into a hard line, "..Raven Tail."

* * *

**HIHI! Thank you sm for reading!~ I hope you enjoyed c: I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot not gonna lie. Please leave a review of what you think! Sorry if there's any mistakes at all, I proof read this many times but I'm not a writer so there maybe some ; u ; anyways! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hihi! Welcome back~! So sorry for the long wait ;v; things have been so hectic but I have finally sat down to write! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you if you read! Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter in the comments~! Also just a reminder, I write all my stories for fun, this will NOT be my profession one day. If you don't like how my story or like how I write it you can simply find another story to read! No reason to leave hateful comments c: Advice is welcomed as long as you're nice about it!**

**All characters belong to Hiro Mashima! I only own the plot!**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Other person responding on the phone'_

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review~!**

* * *

_Previously on Magnolia City:_

_Erza clears her throat, "This woman was found on June 18th at 6:00 am in her apartment. She was toyed with it seems and from the scars imbedded in her skin, we've ruled that she was most likely kept for a long time." She pauses and clicks for the next slide, "She was strangled before brutally stabbed in the back by a rusty pipe." As she says this close up pictures appear of the bruising on her neck as well as the pipe sticking out of her back._

_…_

_A soft gasp is heard from Lucy, "I remember! She had this tattoo on the right side of her chest, it would peek out when she wore shirts sometimes, but I could never see the entire thing. It always struck me as odd, reminded me of something." As she mumbles this, she grasps onto one of the many pens sitting in the cup in front of her and begins to draw. Once she finishes what she can remember of the tattoo, Lucy hands the paper off to the elder man, hoping it helps in anyway._

_"Th-This is…" Makarov's eyes are as wide as saucers as he observes the picture. His words aren't able to form as he sputters at the image he easily recognizes._

_Erza steps forward, leaning over Makarov's shoulder to look, her lips draw into a hard line, "..Raven Tail."_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Lucy turns over on her right side, adjusting herself more comfortably on her bed. A puff of breath caresses her face, her bangs fluffing up slightly from the air. Her brow twitches as she can already tell who has decided to take up the other half of her bed. She goes to pinch his ear tightly but is stopped by his own hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Comeee onnn, Luce. Your bed is comfier than mine, why dun you share?" His voice is slightly raspy from sleep but that doesn't stop the whine in the back of his throat to escape as he squints down at her.

The blonde rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, "Natsu! You have your own HOME. Use it! Did you leave Happy all alone at ho-…"She's abruptly cut off by a loud meow near the end of the bed. She swivels her head and glares down at the blue cat, now realizing the bit of weight settled on her foot.

The pink haired male grins, "I wouldn't ever leave Happy at home, unless I'm workin' of course." After that, Natsu rolls over to face away from the woman, falling asleep in seconds as snores fill the room.

Lucy sighs, pinching the mans ear anyways despite him being in a deep sleep and knowing he won't awaken from that. She decides to go ahead and rise for the day, with a quick stretch and yawn she shifts her legs to sit on the edge of the bed. The blonde glances at the clock as it reads 6 a.m. on the dot, with another deep sigh she reluctantly gets out of bed.

After freshening up for the day and putting on her clean clothes she makes a quick breakfast for her and her unexpected guest, simple scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon with some orange juice to wash it down as well as some cat food for his dumb cat. She walks back into the room, staring at the body still laying dead asleep in the bed.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL. GET THE HELL UP!" She yells loudly, throwing a pillow at his head for good measure. She watches as he quickly sits up, the cushion hitting him in the forehead causing a yelp to leave his lips as he tumbles out of bed. Natsu groans loudly, moving to untangle the sheets from his legs as he glares up at Lucy.

Before he can get a word out Lucy interrupts him, "I've made breakfast, we have to be in the office in an hour." With that she exits the room, knowing at the mention of food he'll easily follow.

As they both take a seat at the table, Happy finding his bowl and happily eating his food, the two quietly eat their meals.

"Lucy," Natsu pauses to take a gulp of his orange juice, "How well did you know, Flare?" he asks, stabbing his fork into a sausage as he takes a bite.

The woman taps her chin, "As I said yesterday, we weren't close, we just had some classes together and I would see her in the halls sometimes at the university." She picks up a piece of bacon and eats it while she continues, "She was really nice to me, never called me by my actual name though, she would always call me 'Blondie' which kind of stuck after a while. We would sometimes study in the library or walk to classes together but that's it. Flare didn't know my personal life nor did I know hers. We were basically just school buddies, I would say. Outside of school we would never talk or hangout, we would sometimes see each other but she would never make the effort to say hi to me and if I tried greeting her…she would act like she didn't know me." On that note, Lucy picks up her plate as well as Natsu's, leaving the glasses of juice as they are still not done.

Natsu's eyebrows furrow at all this info Lucy had provided him, "Maybe she only gave you that nickname to protect ya." At his comment, the blonde freezes, the only audible thing within the room being the running tap before Natsu finishes his sentence, "Not only that but, actin' like she don't know you outside of school is odd, especially if she's so nice to you indoors. She musta been tryna hide you from whoever was watchin' her."

Lucy turns off the water, setting the now clean plates and utensils onto the drying rack to the right of the sink. She doesn't notice Natsu grasping both the glasses still on the table, finishing both his and hers as he walks around the counter and rinses them out, placing them face down into the sink.

"I'm gonna go get ready and then we can head out!" He cheerfully calls out to her in hopes of distracting her mind just a bit as he heads back into her room.

Her head snaps up, "HEY GO GET READY AT YOUR OWN HOME. YOU LITERALLY LIVE TWO DOORS DOWN FROM MINE!" Lucy screeches, glaring at the door as she can hear him cackling. She wipes her hands onto the towel, sighing softly as she grabs her gun off the counter, placing it in the holster on her right hip. Her phone dings and lights up, peering over at it she notices a message from Levy.

**_The Bookworm Levy – 6:25a.m._**

**_'Hey, where are you and Natsu?'_**

**Lucy – 6:25a.m.**

**'We're about to head out, is everything ok down at the office?'**

Before Lucy could hit send her phone begins to ring, quickly she taps on the screen, bringing the phone up to her ear, "Hey, Natsu and I are just about to head down to the office, is everything ok?" she recites what her reply via text was going to be.

_'We have a problem. Yukino… she's been found, currently in the hospital. I'll explain more when you get here but, she has been asking for you for the past hour from what Sting and Rogue have told us.'_

Lucy's eyes widen as her hand wraps tightly around the device, her face scrunches up, worry evidently on her face, "Natsu just got finished getting ready," she pauses as she looks over at the said man, his gaze questioning, "W-We'll head down to the office right now, see you soon Lev."

_'Alright, See you soon Lucy, be safe!' _

With that the call ends and Lucy speeds over to the door, pulling on her shoes, "That was Levy, Yukino… she's been found… she is in the hospital and is requesting me. We'll head to the office to get more information on what happened then I'm going to see Yukino." She straightens up once her shoes are on, looking beside her at Natsu who has also gotten his footwear on.

"Did she say anything else? Also I'll be going with you to the hospital." Natsu grasps onto the front doorknob, turning and pulling as it opens, allowing Lucy to step out first.

Lucy sighs softly, "Thank you and no, we'll get more information when we head down." She takes a moment as she steps out of her apartment, waiting until Natsu shuts the door before locking it. "Natsu, I'll be going alone to the hospital, you don't have to come with me."

The pink haired man narrows his eyes, "I don't care if I gotta come with you or not, I'm comin' with ya whether you like it or not. We're partners, Luce." His tone becoming quite serious, leaving no room for argument.

Usually, Lucy would argue back but, Yukino was in the hospital and she couldn't waste any more time, "Fine fine, let's go then." She says, ignoring him cheer 'woohoo!' as he drags her down the hallway to the elevators.

"Slow down, Natsu! Geez, I know we have to hurry but you're going to make me throw up the breakfast I just ate!" She scolds him, crossing her arms over her chest as they wait for the lift.

Natsu sheepishly grins, scratching the back of his head in such a Natsu manner, "Sorry Luce." She cracks a small smile at his apology, shaking her head as they both step into the elevator.

* * *

Makarov sighs deeply, staring at the paper laying innocently on his desk but, he knows himself that it is not innocent at all. The only parts shown of the drawing Lucy had given him being what looked to be a sharp beak of a bird, a raven no doubt. The elder could recognize that anywhere, it was the tattoo his son's gang used to brand themselves, make themselves known who they belong to.

"The longer you stare at it, the more upset you'll be, Chief." The gruff voice of Gildarts causes the old man to blink up at him, another sigh escaping him. He nodded towards the taller man, taking the piece of parchment and flipping it over.

"I can't help it, I know my son is the leader of a gang but… I guess it just never hit me that we would be hunting him one day." As he finishes his sentence, another sigh leaves him.

Gildarts takes a seat at one of the two chairs in front of Makarov's large mahogany colored desk. He runs his fingers through his hair, already feeling the frustration from this case as he leans forward.

"I jus-…" Before Makarov could get another word out the door slammed open, in walked in Erza slightly panicked.

Erza takes a deep breath, "Chief, we just got a call from Sabertooth, Agent Yukino..she's been found. She's in the hospital right now. Sting says she's asking for Lucy, I'll call her immediately to let her know." She turns but is stopped by a blue haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry Erza, I already called Lucy, her and Natsu are on their way here now. I told her I would give her more information once she gets here. I wanted her to know right away when I found out." Levy gives her a soft smile, patting the red head on the arm, hoping to calm her some.

The scarlet haired woman nods, taking a seat in the only vacant chair within the room, "She's been gone for two whole months, luckily she wasn't fatally injured…more so beaten possibly for info or something." Her eyebrows scrunch up in thought, her finger tapping against her knee as she thinks.

"I'm glad she was found and is alive, I'll probably have you and Gray go with Lucy and Natsu to the hospital once they arrive. Ask Yukino questions on what happened during her stay and why they kept her but of course don't hound her." At this order Erza nods and stands, making her way out of the room, most likely to find Gray and inform him of their orders.

Levy sighs softly, her lips pursuing as she leans onto the doorway, "I'm going to do some research from the information both Sting and Rogue gave me, Gajeel and I will be down in my lab, please let us know if you need us and I will let you know if I find anything!" The woman smiles at the both of them, closing the door as she makes her way out.

Gildarts shifts, standing as he looks down at the elder man, "I gotta head down, interrogating some suspects who are suspicious of working with Ivan, I'll let you know if I find anything." The man nods towards Makarov who nods back, bidding him a farewell as the door clicks shut.

Makarov exhales, "What happened, Ivan…?" His whispered question receives no answer, the only sound the ticks of the clock as seconds pass by.

* * *

Lucy steps out of the car, shutting the passenger door as she waits for her partner. She stares up at the sign that reads, 'Magnolia City Hospital'. She exhales, stepping up onto the walkway and turning towards the car. Natsu steps out of the sleek black SUV, locking it as he meets the blonde up on the sidewalk.

Natsu nudges Lucy's arm as they walk towards the entrance, "It's gonna be alright, Luce. Yukino was found and is safe, she may be injured but she's a tough cookie." At his words Lucy can't help but crack a small smile, Natsu just knows how to cheer her up when she's feeling down.

"Thanks, Natsu. I'm still worried though, especially from the info Levy gave us." At that the blonde woman thinks back to only thirty minutes ago.

_"She was found in the town of Bosco, only way she was found was because she was able to get ahold of the police there, ran all the way to the station that was there. Then once the police realized who she was they called Sabertooth immediately. She healed up some there then was transported here and has been asking for you ever since then. Yukino's injuries aren't fatal but…they were pretty severe; she'll move likely have scars. Not only that but she won't let go of the three keys in her possession, has a tight grip on them." Levy's words seemed to be echoing within the room as the silence was deafening. Her eyes began to burn as tears began to fill her eyes but, she pushed them away, not letting herself cry._

_"Three keys? What are so important about those?" At Natsu's question, Lucy also becomes curious as she thinks of her own keys, wondering if that's possibly why they were after Yukino._

_"Yukino owns three zodiac keys, Pisces and Libra are her main two but she recently found Ophiuchus, the thirteenth zodiac." Levy hold up three fingers by the end of her words._

_Lucy pursues her lips, "I knew she had those, they're just like my keys, Natsu." At that the pink haired man nods, "Were they after her because of those then…? But then that wouldn't make sense…they would have taken them from her when kidnapped and probably would have had no way to get them back. Unless she did get them back…" her voice trails off in thought._

_"I'm not sure but, you two and Erza and Gray should head to the hospital as soon as you can. Makarov ordered those two to go with you guys." The blue haired woman moves to her computer, "I'll be here researching with big lug over there," A squawk of protest is heard, "if anything comes up I'll let Makarov know as well as all of you." Levy smiles at them, turning to her screen and typing away._

Lucy shakes her head realizing they're in front of the glass doors, "Let's head in, Erza and Gray are probably already here." She says.

Natsu nods, pulling on the door and allowing Lucy to enter first before following behind her. They spot the two standing at the front desk, most likely asking for the room number Yukino is located in. The two step back from the desk, bidding the nurse thanks and farewell as they turn towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu. Yukino is in room 204. Let's head up." Erza's voice greets them as they follow the two to the elevators.

Gray grins over at Lucy, "Hey Lucy, long time no see." He ruffles her hair, his grin stretching at her waving her hands around to try and slap him away.

"Stop that!" She whisper shouts, not wanting to be too loud as they are in a hospital, "Nice to see you too, Gray." She eventually greets, patting down her hair to hopefully make it look decent once again.

They enter the elevator, Erza pressing the button to head to the second floor and watching as the door shuts. The four waits patiently as the lift makes it way to their destination, exiting out of the elevator. Soon enough, the door to the room 204 is right in front of them. The red head knocks softly, a loud 'Come in!' is heard and the woman opens the door and steps in, the others following.

"Hello Sting, Rogue, and Yukino. It's good to see all of you well, Especially you, Yukino." Erza smiles softly, walking over and settling herself into one of the metal chairs.

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray move to different parts of the room, Natsu goes to stand by Sting while Gray leans against one of the walls near the window, and Lucy settles herself onto the chair on Yukino's left.

"It's nice ta see all of you guys." Sting greets, a small grin on his face. Rogue just nods at all of them, sticking to his usually silent greeting.

Yukino sits up, ignoring Sting and Rogue as they protest, "Lucy-san, you're in danger." At those words the room becomes deathly silent.

* * *

**Ending it here on a cliffhanger haha! I was going to write more but I want the next part to be in Chapter 3 which I am writing right now ;v ;Plus I think I wrote 3.3k words this time which wowie xD Also I'm gonna try to write more chapters instead of doing it one at a time, that way I can post them ahead of time instead of you guys having to wait for me! Anyways! I love writing details, I try not to write overly detailed or drag on things but sometimes it happens I'm afraid xD Thank you for reading and leaving feedback if you did! c: Also I proof read over this a couple times ;w; so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry ;o;**

**-madaraswife**


End file.
